


El futuro de las chicas

by Gerendo01



Category: YuruYuri
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Future, Gen, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerendo01/pseuds/Gerendo01
Summary: 13 años después de la serie, todas las chicas tienen trabajo, pero ¿de qué trabajan? ¿Habrán conseguido todas el trabajo que querían? ¿Por qué han elegido ese trabajo y no otro? ¿Es como se imaginaban? ¿Están satisfechas con él? Este fic pretende indagar en estas y otras cuestiones.
Relationships: Akaza Akari/Original Character(s), Funami Yui/Yoshikawa Chinatsu, Furutani Himawari/Ohmuro Sakurako, Sugiura Ayano/Toshinou Kyouko
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Como esta historia es muy larga he decidido dividirla en dos partes para facilitar la lectura, sin embargo, es un mismo capítulo. La primera parte se centra más en los trabajos que tienen cada una de las chicas de la serie, mientras que la segunda parte está más centrada en la campaña de Ayano._

Kyouko abrió los ojos al despertarse. Estaba tranquila. Por fin, después de meses trabajando tenía unos días de vacaciones. La chica miró al lado de su cama matrimonial. Como de costumbre, su pareja no estaba.

Kyouko, ahora con 28 años, tenía como pareja a Ayano desde hacía casi 10 años, y hacía 3 que vivían juntas. Sin embargo, la vida no había sido un camino de rosas para ellas. Sobre todo para Kyouko.

Ella siempre había querido ser mangaka, sin embargo, aunque envió decenas (tal vez cientos) de doujinshis suyos a varias compañías de manga, ninguna le contrató para trabajar, por lo que para ganarse la vida tuvo que trabajar de reponedora en un supermercado. Sin embargo, ese no fue su primer trabajo.

Antes de eso había trabajado en muchos otros lugares mucho más importantes y con más responsabilidad, pues sus altas notas le abrieron la puerta a esos lugares. Sin embargo, al contrario que Ayano, no sacaba esas notas por estudiar más o saber más. Ella simplemente se pasaba despierta la noche anterior al examen memorizando todo lo que entraba, para después escupirlo en el examen y olvidarse de todo lo que había memorizado justo en el momento de terminarlo. Por eso, cuando se graduó y tuvo que trabajar en lugares con una gran responsabilidad, no tenía los conocimientos que necesitaba, ya que los olvidaba después de cada examen, por lo que en cada trabajo que probaba solo duraba unas pocas semanas. A veces lo dejaba ella misma por ser demasiado aburrido o difícil, y a veces la echaban por incompetente.

Finalmente, tras fracasar en decenas de trabajos, la terminaron aceptando de reponedora en un supermercado. Era un trabajo que podía hacer fácilmente, sin embargo, no estaba orgullosa de trabajar allí. El sueldo era miserable, solo le llegaba para ir tirando y poco más. Apenas podía pagar la comida y su parte del alquiler, pues aunque vivió con Yui unos meses, cuando esta y Chinatsu se hicieron pareja, las dos se mudaron a otro piso, y Kyouko no tenía dinero suficiente para seguir pagando el piso ella sola, por lo que tuvo que volver a vivir con sus padres, los cuales le obligaron a pagar una parte del alquiler de la casa, ya que ahora que trabajaba y ganaba dinero, tenía que responsabilizarse de por lo menos una parte de la casa.

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que Ayano tenía razón, que tenía que estudiar un poco cada día y no solo la noche anterior al examen, pues de este modo solo retenía la información hasta el examen, olvidándose de ella justo después de hacerlo, mientras que del otro modo la información se mantenía, por lo que todas sus amigas pudieron encontrar un trabajo en el que estaban a gusto. Excepto Sakurako, que le pasó lo mismo que a ella, por actuar de la misma forma, aunque con ayuda de Himawari consiguió encontrar un trabajo con un sueldo aceptable.

Cuando era adolescente le parecía buena idea eso de memorizar todo la noche antes del examen, porque así el resto del tiempo podía pasarlo leyendo mangas, viendo animes y jugando videojuegos, pero ahora que era adulta se dio cuenta del gran error que cometió. Si pudiera, viajaría atrás en el tiempo y le diría a su yo joven que estudiara para que no cometiera sus mismos errores. Eso le dio una idea para un doujinshi, y basado en ella misma, empezó a publicarlo y a venderlo en la Comiket de ese mismo año. Una chica despreocupada y a quien solo le importaba jugar y divertirse recibe un día la visita de su yo futura, diciendo que si seguía así, su futuro sería un fracaso. Esta le enseñó qué futuro le esperaba si seguía así, por lo que decidió cambiar, y su yo del futuro le ayudaría a hacerlo.

El doujinshi tuvo bastante éxito entre los visitantes de la Comiket, pero también recibió muchas críticas de gente diciendo que era un plagio de Doraemon. Ella al principio se molestó con esas críticas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tenían razón. Si bien no era un plagio, ya que no se había basado en esa historia para hacer la suya, si que era cierto que la historia era muy parecida, por lo que decidió dejar de publicarla.

Su vida mejoró un poco cuando se fue a vivir con Ayano. La chica que primero fue vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y después presidenta, se hizo abogada. Una abogada con gran prestigio, a pesar de su corta edad. Casi siempre ganaba todos los casos en que participaba, pues hacía una defensa impecable de sus clientes, por lo que siempre excepto en un par de ocasiones consiguió que los absolvieran. Eso cuando participaba de defensa, cuando participaba de acusación, aunque era en todo momento educada e impecable en sus formas, no se cortaba ni un pelo y decía verdades como puños, acusando a delincuentes, criminales, maltratadores y acosadores. Solo perdió una única vez, contra un hombre que había sido acusado por su mujer de intentar matarla. El juez declaró al hombre inocente porque no se encontraron pruebas suficientes para culparlo. Pocos días después esa mujer fue asesinada por ese hombre. Que el hombre fuera arrestado y metido en la cárcel no consoló para nada a Ayano. La chica quedó destrozada. El juez recibió un montón de críticas por parte de la sociedad, y hasta fue demandado por otra abogada por negligencia. Sin embargo, en ese nuevo juicio quedó demostrado que de acuerdo a la legalidad vigente, no había indicios suficientes para encarcelar al hombre que mató a su esposa. El juez se avino a la legalidad vigente. No incumplió ninguna ley, por lo que el juez fue declarado inocente y la abogada que lo demandó tuvo que pagar los costes del juicio.

Ayano estuvo trastornada durante un tiempo. Aquel sistema por el que trabajaba, aquella justicia en la que creía, era la que había causado la muerte de una mujer, al no haber encontrado “indicios suficientes” para culpar a ese hombre.

El tema estuvo presente en la sociedad japonesa durante un tiempo, y varios movimientos sociales organizaron manifestaciones y protestas, y Ayano fue invitada a hablar en todas ellas. La chica aceptó, y en cada uno de los parlamentos finales, la chica (ahora ya convertida en mujer) se ganaba la admiración de los participantes, produciendo aplausos que duraban más de un minuto, y gente que gritaba “Sugiura presidenta”.

La cuestión es que ese grito ganó popularidad rápidamente, y en pocos días, cada vez que a ella le tocaba hablar, la gente gritaba eso antes incluso de que dijera nada. La cosa llegó hasta tal punto que las organizadoras de las movilizaciones le pidieron a Ayano que se presentara como candidata a primera ministra por el Partido Feminista. Incluso se lo pidió el mismo partido. Ayano al principio se negó, pero la idea ya se había extendido entre la sociedad. Incluso cuando ella dijo que no quería presentarse, ya había miles de personas que decían que solo votarían por Ayano, y había cientos de vídeos en las redes pidiendo el voto por ella.

Finalmente, la situación llegó a un punto en que Ayano era vista como una ídolo por muchos. Solo iban a votar por ella. No podía defraudar a tanta gente que confiaba en ella, por lo que tras mucho tiempo de especulaciones, Ayano terminó oficializando su candidatura por el Partido Feminista. La noticia fue un boom, y lo que en otras circunstancias no habría pasado de ser una noticia de ámbito japonés, tuvo repercusión a nivel mundial. La noticia salió en casi todos los países del mundo, diciendo que Ayano podría ser la primera mujer en ostentar el cargo de primera ministra de Japón.

Ayano estaba abrumaba, nunca pensó que podía llegar tan lejos. Por suerte, todas las mujeres que la habían invitado a presentarse estaban a su lado para ayudarla.

De la misma forma que recibió muchos apoyos, no tardó ni 24 horas en recibir críticas, insultos, y hasta algunas amenazas, las cuales fueron llevadas a los tribunales por su equipo de campaña. Según sus asesoras, eso era símbolo del miedo que les daba. Sin embargo, eso no era consuelo para Ayano, que estaba estresada ante tanta presión.

Antes de oficializar su candidatura, Ayano fue a hablar con Yui. Ella trabajaba en el ayuntamiento de Takaoka, como secretaria de una concejala del gobierno de la ciudad. Ayano fue directa.

–Yui, debo pedirte algo.

–Claro, para eso están las amigas. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

Ayano siempre había sido seria, pero en esa ocasión lo estaba más de lo habitual, lo cual extrañó a Yui. Y más aún cuando Ayano hizo una reverencia de 90 grados.

–Yui, por favor, sé parte de mi equipo de campaña.

Yui se quedó de piedra.

–¿Que… ¡¿Qué?!

–¡Por favor! Tú eres secretaria de una concejala del gobierno de Takaoka, sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas, podrías ayudarme.

–E-Espera, Ayano, esto es completamente diferente. Yo solo soy una secretaria de una concejala… ¡Tú estás hablando de presentarte como primera ministra!

–Sé que lo que te pido no es fácil, por eso te lo suplico. Eres la más preparada de todas mis amigas, a parte de la más madura. Eres la única a la que se lo puedo pedir.

Yui no sabía qué decir. Estaba encantada de que Ayano se presentara, pero que ella formara parte de su equipo de campaña era algo completamente diferente.

–Lo… Lo siento, Ayano, pero no puedo.

–¿Por qué no?

La expresión en la cara de Ayano hacía todavía más difícil para Yui decir esto.

–Trabajo… Para el Partido Liberal Democrático, Ayano… Si se enteran de que ayudo a la candidata de otro partido me echarán.

La expresión de Ayano volvió a cambiar, volviéndose seria de nuevo, la misma expresión que utilizaba en los juicios. Aún no había dicho nada y Yui ya estaba intimidada.

–Entiendo. – Dijo con una voz calmada. Demasiado calmada. Tan calmada que asustó a Yui. – Sé que lo que te pido puede hacerte perder tu trabajo, y es obvio que lo necesitas para poder pagar tu casa y la comida. Aunque con tu talento no te sería difícil encontrar otro trabajo, pero claro, se cobra muy bien siendo secretaria de una concejala del gobierno de la ciudad, ¿no es así?

–Ayano… Eso no es lo que…

–No te preocupes, lo entiendo, de verdad. El dinero es lo más importante. En momentos como este, el dinero pasa por encima de los ideales y las convicciones, y uno los deja de lado, callando para que el amo no se enfade.

–Ayano… No es justo que me digas esto.

–Tranquila, Yui, no estoy enfadada contigo, de verdad. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Solo te diré algo: Se está muy bien estando callada y obedeciendo. Te evitas problemas y tienes cierta seguridad y algunos derechos. Pero a veces uno debe alzarse y movilizarse por lo que cree y defiende, aunque esto suponga hacer sacrificios a nivel personal. Yo estoy dispuesta a ello. ¿Lo estás tú?

Con esa contundencia, Ayano se marchó de la casa de Yui, dejando a la chica impactada. Con una calma y una serenidad increíbles Ayano dejó sin palabras a Yui.

Durante los siguientes días, Yui no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Ayano, sobre todo cuando vio por la tele que oficializó su candidatura. Para más inri, la persona que se encargó de dar la noticia fue Chinatsu, su pareja, que trabajaba como reportera.

Cuando Ayano empezó a recibir críticas los primeros días, Yui se sentía mal. Quería ayudarla, pero necesitaba el dinero de ese trabajo para poder llevar una vida tranquila con su pareja y su futura hija en caso de que algún día se legalizara la adopción homoparental en Japón. Las palabras de Ayano no podían ser más certeras, y eso es lo que le dolía. Yui trabajaba para una persona de un partido que estaba en contra de muchos de sus intereses, pero el sueldo era mejor que cualquier otro trabajo al que pudiera optar. Sin embargo, pocos días después de que Ayano presentara su candidatura, la concejala para la que Yui trabajaba, se burló de Ayano en una rueda de prensa. No la insultó, pero se burló de ella intentando humillarla. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Yui salió de su despacho, y se dirigió inmediatamente a la mesa de trabajo de la concejala, dejándole un sobre en la mesa.

–¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó la concejala.

–Mi carta de dimisión.

–¿Qué? – Exclamó la concejala sorprendida.

–Lo dejo. Me voy a formar parte del equipo de campaña de Sugiura.

La concejala se quedó con los ojos como platos.

–¡¿De Sugiura?!

–Sí, la mujer de la que te has burlado en la rueda de prensa.

La concejala respondió con aires de superioridad y con el mismo tono de burla que usó en la rueda de prensa.

–Así que te vas porque me he burlado de la candidata que te cae bien, ¿eh, Funami? Qué poco profesional por tu parte.

–No lo hago por partidismo. Ella es mi amiga. Fuimos juntas a la misma secundaria, y es la novia de mi mejor amiga. Lo sabrías si te hubieras molestado en saber algo sobre mí.

Esa respuesta por parte de Yui dejó a la concejala sin palabras. Yui salió de la sala con toda la calma del mundo, mientras la concejala se la miraba atónita.

Ayano estaba preparando su estrategia de campaña con sus asesoras, cuando oyó un poco de alboroto cerca.

–Que no puede pasar, señora.

–Te he dicho que Ayano me ha pedido que venga.

–Ella no me ha dicho nada de ello. ¡Eh! ¡¿Dónde va?! ¡Le he dicho que no puede pasar! ¡Oiga!

Yui entró en la sala donde estaba Ayano. La mujer que no quería dejarla pasar apareció justo después.

–Lo siento, Sugiura-san, le he dicho que no podía pasar, pero no me ha hecho caso. Ha dicho que quería hablar con usted. ¿Me la llevo?

Yui, que miró fijamente a Ayano, le dedicó a esta una sonrisa. No hizo falta que dijera nada. Con aquella sonrisa, Ayano entendió perfectamente a Yui, a la cual le sonrió amablemente. Con esas sonrisas se lo dijeron todo.

–¿Sugiura-san?

–Por favor, déjanos solas, Uemura.

La mujer, algo extrañada, aceptó.

–Sí…

Yui se acercó a Ayano.

–¿Vamos allá? – Preguntó sonriente.

Ayano asintió.

Y así llegamos al momento actual.

Kyouko estuvo estirada en la cama, pensando en nada, durante un buen rato. Finalmente, cuando empezó a tener hambre se levantó y se hizo el desayuno. No pudiendo quedar ni con Ayano ni con Yui debido a que estaban trabajando en la candidatura de la primera, decidió visitar a sus amigas de secundaria. Seguía manteniendo contacto con todas ellas, pero ahora hacía un tiempo que no las veía, así que decidió visitarlas a todas con el coche de Ayano. Nunca se habría podido comprar ese coche ella sola, pero Ayano sí que pudo, debido al buen sueldo que cobraba, y ayudó a Kyouko a sacarse el carnet de conducir. Ahora que Kyouko ya era adulta, aprendió de sus errores del pasado y estudió cada día para poder sacarse el carnet. Finalmente, aunque suspendió la primera vez, a la segunda pudo sacarse el carnet.

Kyouko cogió el coche y fue a ver a Himawari. Al llegar a su casa, llamó a la puerta. Al abrirla, Himawari se llevó una sorpresa.

–¡Kyouko! ¡Qué sorpresa! No te esperaba por aquí.

–Quería darte una sorpresa.

–¿Queres pasar?

–Sí, gracias.

Himawari vivía con Sakurako desde hacía casi 4 años. Himawari consiguió un buen trabajo como policía, y a Sakurako al principio le pasó lo mismo que a Kyouko, pero Himawari utilizó sus contactos para encontrarle trabajo en un almacén, cargando y descargando productos con un toro mecánico. No era un trabajo demasiado bueno, pero tampoco era malo, y el sueldo no estaba mal. Además, Himawari había tenido que mover muchos hilos para conseguirle una entrevista en esa empresa. Y era eso o acabar como Kyouko, o peor, en el paro. Sakurako no estaba en posición de quejarse. Dentro de la casa, hablaron sobre todo de la situación de sus parejas.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal le va a Saku? – Preguntó Kyouko.

–De vez en cuando se queja que ese trabajo es aburrido o pesado, sin embargo lo lleva mejor de lo que esperaba. Ahora solo suelta alguna queja de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, cuando empezó ese trabajo no tenía ningunas ganas. Decía que ella no estaba hecha para hacer eso, que era un asco… Pero no tenía otra opción. Era eso o acabar en el paro o… – Himawari se cortó.

–O como yo, ¿verdad?

Himawari se avergonzó un poco.

–Yo… No quería decir e…

–No pasa nada, Hima. – Dijo Kyouko restándole importancia. – Sé que lo piensas, y es verdad. Yo hice lo mismo que Saku. Me pasé toda la secundaria haciendo el vago, por eso no pude encontrar un trabajo decente. No uno que durara, al menos. Si hubiera aprendido lo que preguntaban en los exámenes en vez de memorizarlo todo la noche antes y olvidarme al día siguiente hubiera podido mantener alguno de esos trabajos.

–Kyouko…

–Pero bueno, no sirve de nada lamentarse por el pasado, hay que mirar al futuro. – Dijo la chica con optimismo. – Oh, eso podría ser un buen lema de campaña.

Himawari entonces cayó.

–Cierto, ¿qué tal lo lleva Ayano? He visto que no para de recibir críticas e insultos.

–Y amenazas también. – Dijo Kyouko más seria que antes. – Y no solo contra ella, también contra mí.

–¡¿Contra ti?!

–Sí. Quieren que tema por mí. Saben que ella es una mujer fuerte, que por mucho que la amenacen a ella, no se rendirá. Sin embargo, amenazar a su pareja es distinto. Ya no se trata de ella, sino de la persona a la que quiere. Quieren que tema por mí y lo deje. Según el partido eso es que le tienen realmente miedo.

–Pero tenéis que denunciar esas amenazas. Eso no puede quedar impune.

–Ya lo hacemos. El partido se encarga de denunciar todas las amenazas recibidas, pero eso no hace que esté más tranquila. Está muy estresada, y algo deprimida. Y la política le quita mucho tiempo. Desde que se presentó casi no pasa por casa. Hace tiempo que no hacemos el amor…

–Kyouko…

La rubia se veía claramente triste.

En ese momento, una chica que conducía una moto se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Himawari. Cuando vio dónde estaba se sorprendió.

–Esta casa…

El timbre sonó.

–¡Vaya, llaman! – Dijo Kyouko recuperando su optimismo habitual y levantándose. – ¡Ya voy yo!

–¿Eh? Espera, Kyouko, no hace falta…

Pero Kyouko ya se había levantado y había salido hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, la chica que había al otro lado se sorprendió.

–¡¿Kyouko?!

Himawari reconoció esa voz enseguida, y salió para confirmar quién era.

–¡¿Chitose?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Eh? ¿No me has llamado tú? – Preguntó extrañada la chica.

–He sido yo. – Dijo Kyouko con una sonrisa.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Himawari.

–Quería que nos reuniéramos todas las que pudiéramos. Ayano y Yui están ocupadas, y los trabajos de Akari y Saku no les permiten salir de su lugar de trabajo. El tuyo es el único que lo permite, así que les he dicho a los del servicio que quería que fueras tú concretamente quien nos enviara la pizza, para al menos estar reunidas las tres de nosotras que podemos hacerlo.

Chitose y Himawari se miraron algo extrañadas, pero después soltaron unas risitas.

–Típico de ti, Kyouko. – Dijo Himawari.

–Pero no puedo quedarme. Solo he venido a entregar la pizza.

–No hace falta que te quedes, – Dijo Kyouko. – con que hablemos un poco es suficiente. De hecho lo que quería era una excusa para hablar las tres juntas un rato, aunque fuera poco. Hacía ya un tiempo que no nos veíamos.

–Cierto. ¡Ah! – Chitose se puso seria, le dio la caja de pizzas a Himawari, y le tomó de las manos a Kyouko. – Ya se lo digo yo cuando nos llamamos, pero aun así quiero que se lo digas tú también de mi parte. Dile a Ayano que tiene todo mi apoyo y que si pasa cualquier cosa puede contar conmigo.

Kyouko asintió.

–Lo sabe, pero no dudes que se lo diré.

Chitose entonces se dirigió a Himawari.

–Himawari, ¿todo bien por aquí?

Esta asintió.

–Sí, muy bien. Ser poli es más duro de lo que pensaba, pero es gratificante poder ayudar a la gente y ayudar a mantener el orden público.

–Desde que entraste al Consejo Estudiantil en secundaria ya me imaginaba que tu trabajo sería algo relacionado con el orden.

Himawari sonrió. Después Chitose se volvió a dirigir a Kyouko.

–Por cierto, Kyouko.

–¿Sí?

–Son 3.000 yenes.

Kyouko se quedó parada unos segundos.

–Ah… Sí. Esto… ¿Are? – Kyouko empezó a tantear su ropa, pero no encontraba su cartera. – Esto… Hima, ¿podrías pagar tú, por favor? Te lo devolveré en cuanto pueda.

Himawari suspiró.

–Hay que ver…

Himawari fue a buscar la cartera y le pagó a Chitose. Después la chica se despidió de ellas y volvió a la moto, donde se despidió una vez más antes de irse.

–¡Nos vemos, Himawari, Kyouko!

–¡Cuídate! – Respondió Kyouko animada.

Ya dentro de casa, Himawari se dirigió a Kyouko.

–Eres un caso, Kyouko. Algún día te dejarás la cabeza.

–Vamos, vamos, te prometo que te lo devolveré. ¿Nos comemos la pizza?

Himawari suspiró, pero aceptó la oferta, y ambas empezaron a comerla.

Una vez terminaron, Kyouko se dejó caer en el sofá.

–Ah, qué buena estaba. Por cierto, Hima, – Preguntó mirando a Himawari. – ¿qué piensa Saku de que seas policía?

–¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Himawari.

–Ya sabes, a eso de que te dediques a perseguir y detener delincuentes. ¿No piensa que es peligroso?

–Has visto demasiadas películas. No hago eso.

–¿Pero no eres policía?

–Eso no significa que me dedique a eso. Hay muchas unidades distintas. La mía no consiste en eso.

–Ya veo. Pero aun así tienes esposas, ¿verdad?

–Sí, las tengo por si tengo que utilizarlas.

–Ya veo. – Kyouko sonrió pícaramente. – Oye, Hima, ¿alguna vez has usado tus esposas para algo más que no sea tu trabajo?

–¿Q-Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Himawari temerosa de con qué le saldría Kyouko.

Kyouko se acercó a Himawari.

–¿Saku y tú lo hacéis con fetiches de policía?

–¡¿Eeeeeh?! ¡¿Q-Qué dices?!

–Ya sabes, algo como…

**Imaginación de Kyouko**

Himawari iba vestida de policía sexy, con el uniforme apretado, la típica gorra azul, y con guantes negros, sosteniendo una paleta de cuero en sus manos. Himawari se acercó a Sakurako, que estaba estirada boca abajo desnuda en la cama.

–Alguien ha sido una chica mala… Vamos a tener que castigarte…

Himawari le pegó en el culo a Sakurako con la paleta.

–¡Ah! ¡Sí, he sido mala! ¡Castígueme, agente! ¡Espóseme en la cama y castígueme!

**En la realidad**

–¡No te lo imagines! – Kyouko no pudo evitar reír ante la reacción de Himawari. – Cielos, eres una pervertida, Kyouko.

–Vamos, no te pongas así, solo era una broma. Pero ahora en serio, ¿lo hacéis así?

–¡Kyouko!

**Un rato más tarde**

–Bueno, debería irme ya. – Dijo Himawari.

–¿Ya va a empezar tu turno? – Preguntó Kyouko, a lo que Himawari asintió. – ¿Vas a patrullar? – Himawari volvió a asentir. – ¿Me llevas en el coche? ¿Puedo tocar la sirena?

–¿Es que tienes 5 años?

Finalmente Himawari y Kyouko se fueron cada una con su coche. Bueno, técnicamente Kyouko se fue con el de Ayano, pero ya nos entendemos. Su siguiente parada fue el zoo de Takaoka, sitio donde trabajaba Akari. La chica le había dado a Kyouko una entrada especial para poder entrar con ella a alimentar pequeños pájaros en su hábitat. Un empleado del zoo la guió hasta una pequeña habitación que tenía una puerta que comunicaba con el hábitat de los pájaros. Le dijeron que espera allí a Akari. La pelirroja no se hizo esperar y llegó en poco tiempo.

–¡Kyouko! ¡Has venido! – Exclamó la chica con una sonrisa. – Podrías haberme avisado.

–Quería darte una sorpresa. – Respondió Kyouko igual de sonriente.

–Sin duda lo has conseguido. Bueno, ¿entramos?

Kyouko asintió. Akari, que iba vestida con el uniforme oficial del zoo, traía consigo un cubo con pienso, para alimentar a los pájaros. Solo entrar en el hábitat los pájaros reconocieron de inmediato a Akari y se acercaron volando rápidamente. Algunos de ellos hasta de le posaron en sus hombros y en su cabeza (encima de un gorro que llevaba). Akari cogió un poco de pienso con las manos y extendió los brazos, haciendo que más pájaros se subieran en sus brazos, cerca de su mano, para comer el pienso que les daba la chica. Si no fuera por la cara de felicidad de Akari hasta daría un poco de miedo que tuviera tantos pájaros encima, sobre todo recordando lo que le pasaba a la chica las primeras semanas que trabajó aquí.

–Veo que los pájaros ya no te atacan, Akari.

La chica asintió.

–Ahora hasta nos hemos hecho amigos. Incluso se me suben encima y comen directamente de mi mano.

–Qué diferencia de cuando empezaste, ¿no?

–No me lo recuerdes… Pensaba que me iban a comer.

–Pero no era solo con los pájaros, era con todos los animales, ¿no?

Akari asintió.

–Al principio parecía que todos los animales se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para atacarme. Tenía miedo de entrar yo sola en algunos hábitats por si me hacían algo…

–¿Y de un día para otro dejaron de atacarte?

–Bueno, no fue tan rápido como eso, pero poco a poco empezaron a dejar de atacarme, y ahora algunos hasta juegan conmigo cada vez que entro.

–Supongo que vieron que eres un encanto.

–Ejejé. Vamos, no digas eso, me harás poner roja. – Aunque de hecho Akari ya estaba un poco roja. – ¿Quieres darles de comer un poco tú también?

–Está bien.

–Solo coge un poco de pienso y extiende tus brazos.

Kyouko hizo lo que Akari dijo, y nada más extender los brazos unos cuantos pájaros se pusieron en los brazos de Kyouko, cerca de su mano, para comer el pienso. Akari sonrió.

–Parece que también les caes bien.

–Normal, yo le caigo bien a todo el mundo. – Bromeó Kyouko.

Akari rió. Kyouko vio en su amiga una expresión de gran felicidad. Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz.

–Veo que te gusta mucho tu trabajo.

Akari asintió.

–Sí, al principio lo pasé mal, por eso de que los animales me atacaban y eso, pero desde que les empecé a caer bien que trabajar en el zoo me hace muy feliz. Casi es como si fueran una familia para mí. No lo cambiaría por nada.

Kyouko sonrió. Se alegraba de que Akari hubiera conseguido un trabajo con el que disfrutaba de verdad haciéndolo y que la hacía feliz. Cuando terminaron de alimentar a los pájaros, las dos salieron de su hábitat y fueron a los vestidores. Akari ya había finalizado su turno y tenía que cambiarse, y Kyouko decidió acompañarla para seguir hablando un poco más con ella. Allí se encontraron con otra chica, con el pelo de color azul oscuro y los ojos dorados, ligeramente más alta que Kyouko.

–Vaya, Akari, has traído a una amiga. – Dijo la chica sonriente.

–Sí, esta es Kyouko. Kyouko, te presento a Hikari.

–Un placer conocerte. – Dijo Kyouko.

–Lo mismo digo. – Siguió Hikari. – Así que tú eres Kyouko. Akari me ha hablado mucho de ti.

–Espero que te haya contado cosas buenas.

Hikari rió.

–Sí, sí, no te preocupes. – La chica se dirigió entonces a Akari. – Akari, ¿vienes esta tarde a tomar algo al bar?

–Ah, sí. Vendré. – Respondió Akari algo nerviosa.

–Bien, te espero allí, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, me cambio y ahora vengo.

–Muy bien. Hasta ahora.

–Hasta ahora. – Se despidió Akari.

Kyouko se quedó mirando a Akari pícaramente.

–¿Q-Qué pasa con esa mirada, Kyouko?

–¿No tienes nada que decirme, Akari?

–N-No sé qué quieres decir. – Respondió la pelirroja apartando la mirada.

–Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Te gusta esa chica, ¿verdad?

Akari se puso completamente roja.

–¡¿Q-Qu-Qué-Qué d-di-dices, K-K-Kyo-Kyouko?! ¡E-Eso no… – Akari era mala mintiendo, por lo que enseguida lo aceptó. – U… Un poco…

–Vamos, vamos, no tienes por qué avergonzarte. – Dijo Kyouko ahora con una sonrisa sincera. – Hikari es una chica muy guapa, y me ha parecido muy simpática. Es normal que te guste. Además, he visto cómo te miraba. Seguro que a ella le gustas también. – Akari bajó la mirada, avergonzada. – Ha dicho que tomaréis algo en el bar. ¿Es una cita?

–¡N-N-No! ¡No es una cita! He-Hemos estado saliendo últimamente, pe-pero solo como amigas.

–Solo como amigas, aunque las dos queréis que sea algo más, ¿no? – Akari volvió a bajar la mirada. – ¿Has pensado en confesarte?

–A-Aún no. Aún es demasiado pronto. Llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo. No estoy lista aún.

–Deberías confesarte cuanto antes mejor, Akari. Si esperas demasiado puede que Hikari crea que no sientes por ella lo mismo que ella siente por ti, y decida abandonar contigo.

La simple idea de pensar aquello ponía triste a Akari.

–Pero… Es que no sabría ni qué decirle. A-Además, no es seguro que yo le guste. ¿Si le gusto de verdad no se confesará ella primero?

–Puede ser, pero también puede que ella piense lo mismo que tú. Y si las dos esperáis que la otra se declare primero, no lo hará ninguna.

Akari seguía con la cabeza agachada. Kyouko le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió afectuosamente.

–Está bien si no estás lista aún. No te fuerces, pero no esperes demasiado, Akari. Puede que Hikari decida confesarse primero, pero puede que ella espere que seas tú quien dé el primer paso. Cuando estés lista, hazlo. Ni siquiera hace falta que digas nada. A veces es suficiente con una mirada para entender que es el momento de besarla. A veces sobran las palabras, así que no le des tantas vueltas, ¿de acuerdo?

Akari, algo más tranquila, asintió.

–Si realmente te gusta esa chica, no la dejes escapar. – Akari, con una sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a asentir. – Creo que haríais muy buena pareja. Hasta vuestros nombres significan lo mismo.

–Jo, no empieces tú también, ya me lo dicen muchos compañeros.

Kyouko no pudo evitar reír. Akari rió también.

 **Nota:** Tanto Akari como Hikari significan luz.

–En fin, ha sido un placer volver a verte, Akari.

–Lo mismo digo, Kyouko.

–Nos vemos. – Dijo Kyouko dirigiéndose a la salida.

Akari asintió, pero de pronto recordó algo.

–¡Ah! ¡Kyouko!

Kyouko se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Akari.

–¡Dale muchos ánimos a Ayano de mi parte! ¡Dile que la votaré!

Kyouko sonrió enérgicamente.

–Se lo diré.

Dicho esto, Kyouko abandonó el vestidor.

Ya en el coche, Kyouko no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que le había ido la vida a Akari. Había conseguido un trabajo con el que disfrutaba, y a la chica que le gustaba también le gustaba ella, y aunque solo había hablado con ella unos segundos, se le veía que era alguien confiable y tan buena como ella. No podía pedir nada mejor para Akari. Kyouko realmente se alegraba por ella. Se lo merecía.

Tras unos minutos de conducir, Kyouko llegó a su siguiente destino, el último previsto para hoy.

–¿Kyouko? – Dijo sorprendida Chinatsu.

–Buenas. – Saludó animadamente Kyouko.

–No te esperaba por aquí.

–Quería darte una sorpresa. – Kyouko respondió lo mismo que les dijo a Himawari y Akari.

Chinatsu no sabía que responder ante aquello. Estaba algo confusa.

–Esto… ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó Kyouko.

–Ah, sí, claro. Adelante. – Dijo Chinatsu abriendo la puerta.

Kyouko entró y se sentó en el sofá del comedor.

–¿Quieres tomar algo?

–Pues si pudieras hacer uno de tus tés que tan bien te salen estaría encantada.

–Está bien. Espera unos minutos, no tardo mucho.

Mientras Chinatsu preparaba el té Kyouko miró las decoraciones del comedor. Había muchas fotos de Chinatsu y Yui juntas, y algunos objetos que habían comprado para decorar la casa, además de un par de pequeñas plantas. Cuando Chinatsu regresó, puso la bandeja en la que traía dos tazas de té en el centro de la mesa y ambas cogieron una. Solo el olor del te era un placer para Kyouko, y el sabor no fue para menos.

–Mmm… Increíble, Chinatsu. No importa las veces que pruebe tu té, es tan bueno que siempre me sorprendo.

–Gracias. – Respondió la pelirrosa. – ¿Qué querías exactamente, Kyouko?

–Oh, nada en particular. Solo quería hablar.

–¿Hablar?

Kyouko asintió.

–Sí, hacía tiempo que no hablábamos. ¿Qué te cuentas?

Esto tomó un poco de improviso a Chinatsu.

–Pues… Así de repente no se me ocurre nada que no sepas ya.

–Vamos, hace meses que no hablamos, seguro que hay algo nuevo que no me hayas contado.

–Pues… Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes, pero me voy a encargar de cubrir la mayor parte de la campaña de Ayano.

–¡Cierto! Tú anunciaste que se presentaría.

Chinatsu asintió.

–La verdad es que fui yo quien pidió encargarme de ello.

–¿Eh? Eso no lo sabía. ¿Y tu jefe aceptó sin más?

–Sin más no. Me preguntó por qué quería cubrir su campaña. Si tenía algún interés en ello.

–¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

–Obviamente no le podía decir que nos conocemos desde la secundaria, porque generaría dudas sobre la objetividad de las noticias. Así que simplemente le dije que quería cubrirla porque me parece una mujer fuerte, valiente y decidida, y con unas ideas progresistas y renovadoras para garantizar más derechos y mejorar la vida de las personas. ¿Sabes que… – Chinatsu se detuvo un momento y soltó unas risitas. – Claro que lo sabes, eres su pareja.

Kyouko asintió.

–Sí. Va a legalizar el matrimonio homosexual.

Chinatsu asintió también.

–Eso significa que tanto tú y ella como Yui y yo podremos casarnos.

Las dos chicas sonrieron felices solo de pensar en la idea.

–Y no solo eso, sino que podría legalizar también la adopción homoparental.

Chinatsu asintió nerviosa.

–¡Eso significa que podremos adoptar una hija!

Chinatsu tenía un su rostro una expresión de felicidad radiante. Nunca la había visto tan feliz. Ver a Chinatsu tan feliz hizo que Kyouko se contagiara de felicidad también. Una vez se calmó, Chinatsu siguió con su relato.

–La cuestión es que le dije que quería cubrir a una mujer así. Y aunque al principio dudó un poco, me dijo que si aseguraba mi objetividad podía hacerlo. Supongo que ayudó el hecho de que sea gay.

–Seguro que eso ayudó mucho. – Las dos chicas rieron. – Por cierto, ¿qué tal lo lleva Yui? Sé que ha dejado el trabajo para ayudar a Ayano…

–Sí, pero ya ha encontrado un nuevo trabajo.

–¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tan rápido?!

–¡Claro! Yui es increíble. ¿De qué te sorprendes?

Kyouko sonrió.

–Es verdad, no es una sorpresa. Yui siempre sacaba de las mejores notas del curso. Seguro que no le ha sido difícil.

–No. Aunque sí que es verdad que ahora cobra menos.

–Cierto, cobraba bastante bien siendo secretaria de una concejala del gobierno de la ciudad.

–Sí, pero hizo lo que creyó mejor. Yo misma le dije que no importaba lo que decidiera, la apoyaría hiciera lo que hiciera.

–Eres una buena pareja, Chinatsu.

Esta se sonrojó un poco, pero la alegró ese alago de Kyouko, pero esa sonrisa no duró mucho.

–Sin embargo ahora casi no pasa por casa. Entre la campaña de Ayano y el nuevo trabajo tenemos suerte si nos vemos por la mañana y por la noche.

Kyouko entendía perfectamente a Chinatsu.

–Sé cómo te sientes. Yo casi nunca veo a Ayano. Pero mira la parte buena, si el Partido Feminista obtiene representación, y seguro que lo hará, Yui se puede convertir en la secretaria oficial del partido en la Cámara de Representantes y podrá dejar su actual trabajo.

Chinatsu sonrió un poco.

–Sí, pero aún faltan varios meses para las elecciones.

Kyouko se encogió de hombros.

–Tendremos que esperar hasta entonces. Tranquila, vendrán tiempos mejores. – Las dos chicas sonrieron levemente y tomaron un sobro más del té. – Por cierto, ¿sabías que Akari está interesada en alguien?

–¡¿En serio?! – Exclamó Chinatsu.

Kyouko asintió nerviosamente.

–¡Vamos, cuenta, cuenta! – Dijo Chinatsu impaciente.

A partir de ahí, la conversación entre ellas dos pasó de un tema a otro, y tuvieron una charla larga y amable. Cuando fue lo suficientemente tarde, las dos chicas se despidieron. En la puerta, antes de marchar, Kyouko le dio un mensaje para Yui.

–Chinatsu, dale muchos ánimos a Yui.

Chinatsu asintió

–Lo haré. Y tú a Sugiura.

Kyouko asintió. Las dos chicas se despidieron y Kyouko cogió el coche de Ayano para volver a su casa.

**Unos días después**

–Ah… Ah… Ayano…

–¡Ah! ¡Kyou… Ko!

–¡Aaaah! ¡Aaah!

Kyouko se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Ayano. Las dos estaban exhaustas tras el acto que acababan de compartir. Una vez recuperadas, las dos chicas se miraron, y no pudieron evitar reír.

–Eso ha sido genial, Ayano. – Dijo Kyouko felizmente.

Ayano, igual de feliz, asintió.

–Por fin podemos compartir un momento juntas después de tanto tiempo…

La expresión de Kyouko cambió a una más triste.

–La política te quita mucho tiempo, Ayano. No recuerdo cuántos días hace que no hacíamos el amor. – Dijo Kyouko mientras la pasaba la mano por el pelo.

–Lo sé… – Respondió Ayano con el mismo tono y expresión que su pareja. – Pero tengo que hacerlo. El asesinato de esa mujer encendió una chispa. La gente dijo basta y están dispuestos a cambiar las cosas, y yo soy la cara visible de esa revolución. Miles de personas confían en mí, no puedo fallarles. Tengo que ganar, para poder generar un cambio real, y para garantizar nuevos derechos… – Ayano sonrió. – Como el nuestro a poder casarnos. – Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Kyouko.

Esta también sonrió, le tomó la mano y depositó allí un beso.

–Lo conseguirás, Ayano. Sé que lo harás.

–Me esforzaré al máximo. Todas lo haremos. – Dijo refiriéndose a sus asesoras y compañeras de campaña. – Me aseguraré de que tengamos un buen futuro, aunque eso implique que durante un tiempo casi no podremos ni vernos. No sé cuándo podremos volver a hacerlo.

–Si ese es el caso… – Kyouko bajó la voz, casi susurrando, intentando sonar más sexy. – Hagámoslo otra vez.

–Eres una pervertida…

–Pero te gusta ese lado de mí, ¿verdad? – Dijo Kyouko pícaramente.

Algo avergonzada, pero sonriendo, Ayano asintió. Kyouko volvió a besar a Ayano. Primero en los labios, y poco a poco fue bajando, dispuesta a dar placer de nuevo a su pareja.

–Ah…

_Recomiendo escuchar la canción_ Somiem tots junts _mientras se lee la siguiente escena._

Apenas eran las 6 de la tarde, pero ya estaba oscuro como si fuera de noche. Muchas parejas estaban pasando esa Nochebuena comprando en centros comerciales o paseando por las calles iluminadas por los adornos navideños. También lo hacían Akari y Hikari, que habían decidido ir a comprar y a tomar algo juntas en el restaurante del centro comercial donde estaban. Mismo centro comercial donde estaban comprando Nadeshiko y su novia, junto con sus amigas, aunque en ningún momento llegaron a encontrarse con Akari y Hikari.

En un karaoke cerca de allí estaba Tomoko con su pareja, una chica de pelo castaño y rizado de ojos azules. Las dos chicas disfrutaban de esa noche en el karaoke mientras cantaban canciones navideñas y de amor. Mientras, su antiguo amor, Akane, había ido a casa de su pareja, una chica alta y delgada, de pelo negro y largo, para celebrar Navidad con su familia.

Yui y Chinatsu estaban cenando en un restaurante en la azotea de un edificio, decorado con adornos y luces de Navidad. Las dos chicas chocaron sus copas para brindar por un futuro feliz juntas.

Desde esa azotea se podía ver una feria que había en una explanada no muy lejos de allí. En aquella feria se encontraban Hanako y sus amigas, Takasaki Misaki, Ogawa Kokoro y Souma Mirai, todas ellas de 22 años. Todas habían comprado algodón de azúcar, y Kokoro y Mirai comían indistintamente del suyo y del de la otra. Misaki quería hacer lo mismo con Hanako, pues eso sería un beso indirecto con ella, sin embargo, cuando Hanako le acercó el suyo para que lo probara, Misaki se puso completamente roja.

En esa misma feria, en una noria, se encontraban Kaede y Mari, de 20 años. Mientras contemplaban el paisaje desde lo más alto de la noria, vieron que empezó a nevar, alegrando más a las dos chicas, que se levantaron de los asientos y se acercaron a la ventana para verlo mejor.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial también vieron que estaba nevando Akari y Hikari, lo cual también las hizo alegrar a ellas. Esa misma nieve la estaba contemplando Chitose, desde su casa, en el kotatsu, donde su hermana Chizuru se había quedado dormida, dejando un charco de baba en el kotatsu, mientras su hermana le acariciaba suavemente el pelo mientras dormía.

Rise estaba en el balcón de su apartamento compartido, apoyada en la barandilla, mientras veía caer la nieve. Por detrás suyo apareció la persona con la que compartía el apartamento y algo más, su antigua profesora Nishigaki Nana. La mujer miró a su exalumna con una sonrisa, la cual sonrió también al ver a su pareja, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nana mientras las dos veían caer la nieve.

Por su parte, Himawari había sacado el pavo del horno y lo estaba llevando a la mesa para comerlo con Sakurako, pero esta la sorprendió abrazándola desde atrás, acariciándole suavemente los pechos, a diferencia de cuando eran adolescentes, haciendo que Himawari se sonrojara, pero provocando también en su rostro una sonrisa.

Mientras, Akari y Hikari habían ido a un mirador para contemplar la nieve mientras caía. Akari tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara mientras veía la nieve, pero Hikari estaba nerviosa, y no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Akari. Lentamente acercó su mano a la de Akari hasta que la cogió, sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa. Akari giró su cabeza para ver a Hikari, algo ruborizada, y con una mirada que tenía una mezcla entre determinación y miedo. Akari, que entendió lo que significaba esa mirada, se armó de valentía y lentamente acercó su rostro al de Hikari, al mismo tiempo que ella acercaba el suyo al de Akari. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, las dos cerraron los ojos y terminaron de acortar la distancia que las separaba con los ojos cerrados, compartiendo durante unos segundos un dulce beso. Cuando las dos chicas se separaron, quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia. Tras unos segundos ambas sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes, apoyándose la una en la otra mientras se tomaban de la mano.

_Explicación sobre Akane y Tomoko:_

_La primera opción de Tomoko fue Akane, pero esta, todo lo amablemente que pudo, la rechazó al ya tener alguien que le gustaba, aunque sabía que su amor era imposible. Aunque al principio Tomoko se decepcionó mucho, varios años más tarde pudo encontrar una chica de la que se enamoró, la cual también se enamoró de Tomoko, llegando a vivir juntas actualmente._

_Aunque Akane seguía amando a Akari, a medida que pasaban los años vio cada vez más claro que su amor era imposible. Aun así, siguió rechazando a todas las chicas y chicos que se le declararon, hasta que conoció a su pareja actual. Para ese entonces, Akane ya había asumido que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Akari, y la extraña pero adorable actitud de esa chica llamó la atención de Akane, que aunque nunca dejó de amar a Akari, consiguió amar también a otra persona con la que al menos sí podía compartir su vida._


	2. Segunda parte

Los días fueron pasando, y finalmente se terminó la legislatura y se convocaron las elecciones. Empezaba la auténtica campaña electoral. Debido al auge del Partido Feminista y ante la inacción del primer ministro, los ultraconservadores se movilizaron, consiguiendo que el partido de extrema derecha Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad subiera de una manera espectacular en las encuestas. En menos de 5 meses, el partido había pasado de tener menos del 2% de intención de voto hasta llegar en la última encuesta al 19,2%, pisando los talones al Parido Feminista de Ayano, con el 20,5%, y al Partido Liberal Democrático, del actual primer ministro, con el 23,4%. Además, había más que triplicado sus afiliados en esos 5 meses. A esas alturas, ya todos tenían asumido que el Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad iba a conseguir representación en la Dieta Nacional, tanto en la Cámara de Representantes, como en la de Consejeros, cuando se celebraran elecciones allí, y eso le daría alas al partido para entrar en numerosos ayuntamientos, e incluso poder conseguir algunas alcaldías. Ahora de lo que se trataba era de que la representación que obtuviera fuera la más baja posible.

Mientras que desde el Partido Feminista se instaba a la gente a votarlos para evitar que el Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad quedara en segunda posición, desde el Partido Liberal Democrático se apelaba al voto útil, diciendo que si se quería evitar que el Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad ganara, se tenía que votar al Liberal Democrático. Por su parte, desde el Partido Feminista se culpaba al primer ministro del ascenso del Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad, pues decían que al haber ignorado el problema, había hecho que la gente se radicalizara. Por su parte, el primer ministro acusaba al Partido Feminista de ser ellos quienes habían despertado al fascismo.

Las acusaciones cruzadas no hicieron más que dar aún más alas al Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad, puesto que al estar tan ocupados culpándose mutuamente, casi no aportaban ningún programa electoral, a diferencia de los ultraderechistas, que además de presentar un programa, se permitían el lujo de criticar a los candidatos del Partido Liberal Democrático y del Feminista, pero su principal presa era Ayano. Era inteligente, era mujer, y era lesbiana, todo lo contrario de lo que representaba la formación de extrema derecha.

La acusaban, entre muchas otras cosas, de ser una cría y no tener ni idea de política. Decían que el cargo de primer ministro era demasiado importante para ser ocupado por alguien sin experiencia. A parte de eso, también hacían circular muchas noticias falsas, algunas creíbles, pero otras tan absurdas que desde el Partido Feminista no entendían como alguien podía creerse semejantes sandeces.

Las asesoras de Ayano decían que aquella era una táctica del Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad para que estuviera tan ocupada desmintiendo sus falsedades que se olvidara de presentar un programa electoral decente, así que optaron para no dedicar más de 5 minutos de cada mitin a desmentir las falsedades del partido ultraderechista, y ocupar todo el resto del tiempo a explicar su programa electoral. Sin embargo, eso cambió el día en que el Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad fue demasiado lejos. Su presidente y candidato a primer ministro, Ryoichi Hiroto, acusó Ayano de ser una tarada. Dijo que alguien que se sintiera atraído por una persona de su mismo género tenía un problema en el cerebro, que ara antinatural. Que si una persona así llegara a ser primera ministra sería una catástrofe para Japón.

A Ayano le hervía la sangre. Una cosa era criticarla a ella o a su partido, aunque fuera con noticias falsas, pero atacar a la gente homosexual por sentirse atraídos por personas de su mismo género era cruzar una línea roja. No solo la habían insultado a ella, sino a todo un colectivo, formado por miles de personas en todo el mundo. En aquel momento Ayano dijo basta. No dedicaría 5 minutos a desmentir al partido ultraderechista. Iba a dedicar todo el mitin como un mensaje hacia ellos. Kyouko, que estaba en el trabajo, recibió una llamada. Era Ayano.

–Kyouko, ven hoy a mi mitin.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Es importante. Necesito que vengas.

Su voz denotaba una determinación que Kyouko no había oído nunca. Era realmente importante para Ayano, así que aceptó. Le tuvo que pedir a un compañero de trabajo que la sustituyera durante las últimas horas de su jornada, que a cambio ella iba a cubrir su jornada en otra ocasión. Por suerte para ella, su compañero aceptó.

En el mitin, Kyouko estaba oculta en el backstage, detrás que una gran pancarta del partido, con la imagen de Ayano. No sabía qué quería que hiciera Ayano. Nadie lo sabía.

–¿Kyouko?

Esta se giró al reconocer inmediatamente la voz.

–¡Yui!

Las dos chicas se abrazaron fuertemente.

–¡Me alegro de verte, Kyouko!

–¡Lo mismo digo, Yui! – La expresión de Kyouko cambió rápidamente de alegra a extrañada. – Oye, ¿sabes que quiere hacer Ayano?

Esta negó con la cabeza.

–Sé que quería que vinieras, pero no me ha dicho nada más.

Estaban impacientes. No sabían que se traía Ayano entre manos, pero tenía que ser importante si no se lo había dicho ni siquiera a Yui.

En ese momento, Ayano salió al escenario. Nada más salir fue recibida con una fuerte ovación de duró más de un minuto. Todos la aclamaban. Salió al escenario de repente, sin música, y sin nadie que la presentara. Normalmente ella tardaba en salir. Siempre iba detrás de las candidatas y candidatos que iban más atrás en la lista, y ella era presentada por alguien, y cuando salía sonaba música a todo volumen, pero esta vez decidió salir directamente. Cuando finalmente el público se calló, Ayano empezó a hablar.

–Como sabéis, ayer el candidato del Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad, Ryoichi Hiroto, dijo tenía un problema en el cerebro porque soy homosexual.

Nada más terminar la frase, la gente empezó a gritar abucheos, obviamente dirigidos a lo que dijo Hiroto. Tras unos cuantos segundos de gritos y abucheos, se escuchó a algunas personas que pedían silencio, para que Ayano pudiera continuar. Al cabo de unos segundos, todos callaron y Ayano siguió.

–No me importa que me critique a mí o a mi partido. No me importa que me insulte o hasta que me humille. Pero lo que hizo ayer no es nada de esto. Con lo que dijo ayer no me insulto a mí o a mi partido. Insultó a cientos de miles de personas, no solo de Japón, sino de todo el mundo, solo por su orientación sexual. Y si se cree que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, se equivoca. ¡Lo que ha dicho es intolerable y voy a llevarlo delante de los tribunales por incitación al odio! – El público empezó a aplaudir. – ¡Sí, soy homosexual! ¡Y si eso me hace tener un problema en el cerebro, estoy orgullosa de tenerlo! – La gente aplaudió más fuerte. – ¡No tengo miedo de mostrar mi homosexualidad en público y no me pienso ocultar! ¡Por eso le pido a mi pareja y futura esposa que salga al escenario!

Kyouko se sobresaltó.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡Toshino Kyouko!

El público no paraba de aplaudir. Por su parte, Kyouko se había quedado en blanco. Lo único que pudo hacer fuer mirar a Yui, que estaba casi tan sorprendida como ella. Lo único que pudo hacer Yui fue asentir, como invitándola a salir. Kyouko aún estaba tan impactada, que Yui le tuvo que dar un empujón para que saliera al escenario. Solo salir, la rubia se quedó impactada al ver las miles de personas que había en el público. Nunca había visto a tanta gente junta. Tras un rato que solo fueron segundos aunque a ella le pareció una eternidad vio a Ayano con la mano extendida, invitándola a acercarse. Lentamente, y aún impactada, Kyouko se acercó a Ayano hasta quedar a su lado.

–¡Esta es mi mujer! ¡La amo, y no tengo ningún problema en demostrarlo!

Nada más terminar la frase, Ayano cogió a Kyouko por los hombros y la besó. La multitud explotó. Gritos, aplausos y cánticos era todo lo que se oía. Yui, que también estaba impactada, aunque no tanto como Kyouko, no podía hacer nada más que aplaudir con fuerza y gritar con toda su alma. Cuando finalmente Ayano soltó a Kyouko, esta no sabía cómo actuar. Aquello la había dejado completamente descolocada. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, y Ayano estaba como ella o peor, sin embargo, la energía que había sacado en ese acto de valentía lo disimulaba.

–¡El amor es más fuerte que el odio! ¡Ganaremos!

Más gritos del público. Ayano miró a Kyouko. Estaba completamente paralizada. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos recuperó la conciencia. La chica sonrió nerviosamente. Ayano también. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, ya recuperada, Kyouko gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

–¡Wuuuuuuuuuuw! ¡A-ya-no! ¡A-ya-no! ¡A-ya-no! ¡A-ya-no!

El público le siguió enseguida y todos empezaron a gritar el nombre de Ayano, sonrojando un poco a esta. Ayano miró al backstage, viendo que Yui también gritaba su nombre al ritmo que aplaudía con cada sílaba. Ayano sonrió. En un acto para subir más la moral, tomó de la mano a Kyouko y la levantó, quedando tomadas de las manos con los brazos en alto, mientras el público seguía gritando y vitoreando su nombre.

Aquello dio la vuelta al mundo. Ayano y Kyouko aparecieron en casi todos los titulares de noticias, tanto en formato físico, digital, como televisión. Para el mundo, aquello fue un mensaje claro hacia la formación ultraderechista: No os tenemos miedo. Pero el titular indiscutible fue sin duda la frase de Ayano; el amor es más fuerte que el odio. Tal fue la repercusión de esa frase, que hasta el Partido Feminista cambió su eslogan de campaña por esa frase.

Todo aquello le hizo subir casi un punto en las encuestas. Ayano demostró, no solo frente a Hiroto ni frente a Japón, sino frente al mundo, que era una mujer valiente y que no se iba a detener por un fascista homofóbico como Hiroto.

Los días fueron pasando, y Ayano no paraba de recibir apoyos, aunque el Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad también subía lentamente, acercándose peligrosamente al Partido Feminista. Finalmente llegó el día del debate electoral, donde Ayano y Hiroto se encontrarían frente a frente. Aunque Hiroto no actuó con tanta contundencia como durante la campaña, no se disculpó por lo que dijo, y aunque el actual primer ministro también recibió, su blanco principal siguió siendo Ayano, la cual ganó el debate claramente.

Finalmente, llegó el día de las elecciones. Japón contenía el aliento a medida que se escrutaban los resultados, pues el Partido Feminista y el de la Realización de la Felicidad iban mano a mano. Tras unas horas que se hicieron eternas, el recuento de votos terminó.

El Partido Liberal Democrático, del actual primer ministro, ganó con el 25,3% de los votos, el Partido de la Realización de la Felicidad obtuvo el 23,7%, y el Partido Feminista solo una décima menos, el 23,6%. La diferencia fue de solo unos cientos de votos, y ambos obtuvieron los mismos escaños.

Ryoichi Hiroto se mostraba eufórico por haber, según él, derrotado a Ayano, aunque obtuvieran el mismo número de representantes y la diferencia de votos no llegara a 1.000, pero para él esto era suficiente. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que él pensaba, Ayano no estaba triste, ni frustrada ni enfadada. Al contrario, estaba eufórica. Era la primera vez que se presentaba a unas elecciones y había obtenido el 23,6% de los votos, y estaba a menos de 2 puntos del partido ganador, el Liberal Democrático. Para ella, eso era un éxito abrumador. En su discurso delante de miles de personas que se reunieron para seguir los resultados en directo, se mostró claramente optimista.

Entre otras cosas, dijo que el resultado que obtuvo el Partido Liberal Democrático fue el más bajo que obtuvo un partido ganador. Nunca en toda la historia de Japón el partido que había quedado primero había obtenido menos del 25,4% de los votos. Eso demostraba que los tiempos estaban cambiando. Además, aunque no ganó, el Partido Feminista obtuvo una gran representación en la Cámara de Representantes, la cual se encargaba, entre otras cosas, de aprobar leyes, y de designar el primer ministro. Aunque ya daban por hecho que el actual primer ministro iba a repetir, no se lo iban a poner fácil. Para votar a favor de su investidura o aprobarle leyes iban a exigirle que aplicara muchas medidas sociales. Aunque Ayano ya asumió que no podría legalizar en esa legislatura el matrimonio homosexual ni la adopción homoparental, no se lo iban a poner fácil para gobernar. El Partido Feminista, con Ayano al frente, iba a ser clave en esa legislatura.

Finalmente finalizó el discurso besando nuevamente a Kyouko, entre los aplausos y gritos de apoyo del público. Además, con el resultado que obtuvo el Partido Feminista, Yui se convirtió en la secretaria oficial del partido en la Cámara de Representantes, pudiendo dejar su otro trabajo, por lo que ahora iba a tener más tiempo para poder pasar con su pareja.

**Unos meses más tarde**

Ya hacía unos cuantos meses que Ayano ocupaba su escaño en la Cámara de Representantes y Yui ejercía como secretaria oficial del Partido Feminista en esta. Hasta el momento no había habido muchos cambios, y aunque el tiempo que podían estar juntas no era demasiado, por lo menos era más que antes, por lo que tanto Chinatsu como Kyouko estaban contentas.

Por aquel entonces, el caso contra Ryoichi Hiroto ya había llegado a juicio. Habiendo escuchado los argumentos de la acusación, que decían que aquello era incitación al odio, y los de la defensa, que apelaban a la libertad de expresión, el juez terminó dictando una sentencia que no gustó a ninguna de las partes. Aunque reconoció el derecho a la libertad de expresión de Hiroto para decir lo que quisiera, también reconoció que lo que dijo era algo grave, por lo que le sentenció a pagar los costes del juicio y una multa, que, aunque era algo elevada, no era ni la mitad de lo que pedía la acusación, aparte de que también pedían que lo inhabilitaran para ocupar cargos públicos. Hiroto pudo pagar esa multa sin problemas gracias a que muchos de sus seguidores organizaron una campaña de crowdfunding para recaudar dinero para pagarla.

Los meses siguieron pasando, y llegó la edición de verano del Comiket, a la que Kyouko asistió. Aunque Yui y Ayano se ofrecieron voluntarias para acompañarla, Kyouko consideró que no era adecuado que la candidata del Partido Feminista estuviera en una de las paradas del Comiket, ya que podría provocar cierto alboroto, además de que estar como acompañante de Kyouko se podría considerar favoritismo y partidista, por lo que finalmente Kyouko la convenció de que no fuera. En su lugar vinieron Akari y Hikari.

Akari convenció a su ahora pareja para que fuera con ella para ayudar a Kyouko, diciendo que sería divertido. Aunque al principio Hikari no tenía muchas ganas de ir, cuando Akari le dijo que era importante para ella, Hikari aceptó, pues si era importante para Akari, también lo era para ella. Akari estaba muy feliz de tener una pareja así de comprensiva.

Durante varias horas estuvieron vendiendo doujinshis con bastante éxito, además de que algunas chicas pidieron hacerse fotos con Kyouko, a lo que esta aceptó, porque aunque estuviera allí como dibujante de doujinshis, a nadie se le escapaba que era la pareja de Ayano, lo cual la convertía en una referente para mucha gente, tanto chicas como chicos.

En un momento en que la afluencia de gente bajó, Hikari aprovechó para ir al baño.

–Voy un momento al baño. – Dijo la peliazul.

Akari y Kyouko asintieron. Una vez Hikari ya no estaba, Akari suspiró.

–Es agotador… No recordaba que fuera tan cansado.

–Este año hay mucha más gente que de costumbre. Además, el hecho de que sea la pareja de Ayano también contribuye a que venga tanta gente a la parada.

–Tal vez, pero no creo que la gente venga por eso. – Dijo Akari. – Esto es el Comiket, no un mitin electoral. Aquí se venden doujinshis. Por mucho que la gente te conozca por ser la pareja de Ayano, no creo que compren tus doujinshis por eso, sino porque les gustan. La gente que viene aquí viene porque le gustan tus historias, no porque seas la pareja de Ayano. A la gente le gusta cómo dibujas y cómo narras esas historias. La trama que tienen, sus personajes, sus aventuras… Esto es por lo que viene la gente. Ayano es una mujer fantástica, pero no vienen aquí por ella, vienen por ti, Kyouko. Y vendrían igual aunque tu pareja fuera otra persona o no tuvieras, porque lo que les gusta de ti es tu talento, no tu buen gusto escogiendo pareja.

Akari dijo todo aquello sonriendo. Kyouko no pudo evitar sonreír también. En ese momento, una persona se acercó a la parada. Kyouko ya estaba lista para atenderla como una compradora más, pero vio que esa persona no iba vestida como las demás. Aquella mujer, con el pelo rojizo, ondulado, hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, iba vestida con traje negro por encima de una camisa blanca que se podía ver que llevaba debajo. No llevaba corbata, pero aun así iba bastante elegante. Con ella llevaba un maletín, con una correa para llevarlo colgando del hombro. Tanto Akari como Kyouko se extrañaron de ver una mujer vestida así aquí. Aunque la mujer reconoció al instante a Kyouko, pues la había visto por la tele dos veces en la campaña de Ayano, por educación preguntó.

–Buenos días. Toshino Kyouko, ¿verdad? – La mencionada asintió. – Permíteme presentarme, soy Izumi Asa, la jefa de recursos humanos de la revista Shoujo Jump.

Oír eso sorprendió a las dos chicas. La mujer sacó del maletín una tarjeta con su nombre, el nombre de la empresa, la dirección y su teléfono de contacto, y se la dio a Kyouko.

–Como sabes nuestra revista publica historias de diferentes autores semanalmente en una revista recopilatoria. La cuestión es que siempre andamos buscando autores para publicar sus historias, pues muchas de esas historias son cortas, y si el autor no publica otra, queda un hueco que debemos llenar con otra historia. Hace unos meses descubrimos tus historias a raíz de un correo que nos envió un lector nuestro. Nos hemos leído tus historias y pensamos que la mayoría de ellas podrían encajar con nuestra revista, por lo que queríamos preguntarte si estabas interesada en publicar tus obras en nuestra revista.

Kyouko y Akari estaban en silencio absoluto. Viendo que no decían nada, la mujer preguntó.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices? – Tras unos segundos más de silencio, la mujer empezó a extrañarse. – ¿Toshino-san?

Kyouko, aún impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar, solo pudo decir una cosa.

–Akari… – Esta asintió. – Akari… – Volvió a decir.

La chica volvió a asentir. Kyouko se giró para mirar directamente a Akari. Esta hizo lo mismo.

–Akari. – Dijo Kyouko sonriendo.

Akari asintió sonriendo de igual forma.

–¡Akari!

Kyouko se abalanzó sobre Akari y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras esta asentía como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ambas reían y gritaban de emoción, incluso dando pequeños saltos, sorprendiendo un como a Asa.

–¡Lo he conseguido, Akari! ¡Por fin, después de tanto tiempo!

Akari volvió a asentir.

–¡Lo has hecho, Kyouko! ¡Lo has conseguido!

–¡Acepto! ¡Claro que acepto!

La reacción de Asa, primero fue de sorpresa, pero poco después se contagió de la felicidad de las dos chicas y soltó unas pequeñas risitas. En ese momento llegó Hikari.

–Vaya, ¿qué me he perdido que estáis tan contentas? – Preguntó Hikari en plan de broma.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue completamente inesperada.

–¡Hikari!

Akari se abalanzó sobre su pareja abrazándola fuerte. Aquella tomó a Hikari completamente desprevenida, más que nada porque Akari nunca se había mostrado así con ella, y menos en público, lo que hizo que Hikari se sonrojara levemente.

–¡¿A-A-Akari?! ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!

Sin embargo, esa vergüenza de le pasó rápidamente cuando vio lo feliz que estaba su pareja. Tan feliz que incluso le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos. Hikari, aún sin saber lo que pasaba, se limitó a sonreír y abrazar a su pareja de igual forma, mientras Kyouko daba saltos de alegría y gritaba de emoción y Asa contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa.

Había costado. Mucho. Habían sido años intentándolo, pero finalmente Kyouko consiguió poder trabajar de lo que quería. No publicaría mangas propios, sino que sus historias se publicarían en una revista junto con historias de otros autores, pero al menos iba a poder crear sus propias historias, ganaría dinero y reconocimiento por ello, y quizás algún día iba a convertirse en una famosa mangaka. Pero eso ya sería para otra historia. De momento, lo primero que hizo Kyouko una vez le dijeron el sueldo que cobraría fue renunciar a su trabajo de reponedora. Ya no lo necesitaba, y quería centrar todos sus esfuerzos en su nuevo trabajo. La carrera de Kyouko como dibujante de mangas acababa de empezar.

_Aquí finaliza este fic, pero no la historia de las chicas, que continuará por muchos años más. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir este fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? La parte de las elecciones ha terminado ocupando más espacio del que tenía previsto, pues tenía que ocupar solo una parte del fic, la parte de Ayano, similar a la de las otras chicas, pero el resultado final me parece bien. ¿Y a vosotros?_

_Reacciones, opiniones, sugerencias, ideas, críticas constructivas… Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, así que no os estéis de comentar._


End file.
